


Carry on the traditions

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: The story sets on the Bus, all season 1 members minus Ward. There's a new member joining the team and the pranking tradition has to be carried on.





	Carry on the traditions

"We have to carry on the traditions!" Simmos says with a obviously excited tone.  
"Yes, what do you have in mind?" Fitz asks, equally excited.  
"What do you two wanna do?" remembering how she got pranked by the Science Twins, Skye looks at her girlfriend and her brother-like friend cautiously.  
But Skye doesn't get a reply because the two already involved themselves into a heated discussion of pranking ideas.  
Skye doesn't get to be with Simmons much in the next three days. When they are not dealing with misson-related things, Simmons is in the lab with Fitz working on whatever they're working on.  
It's nearly midnight and Fitz has left the lab, Skye sneaks into the lab and hugs Simmons from behind.  
"Jemma..." Skye whispers into Simmons' ear, seeking the biochemist's attention.  
"Hey Skye," Simmons greats, melting into the hacker's embrace.  
"When are you coming to bed?" Skye asks sleepily.  
Sensing Skye's tiredness, Simmons tilts her head to see her pouting girlfriend.  
"Oh I'm sorry baby, I didn't notice it's already so late" Simmons says while she turns around in Skye's arms before planting a quick kiss on her lips.  
"It's okay, it's just too cold to sleep without you."  
Simmons grins upon her girlfriend's words. Melting further into Skye's arm, the two remains like that to enjoy each others' presence.  
"Ohhhhh, I have something to show you!" Simmons suddenly says afer a while.  
"What is it?" Skye asks, half curious, half cautious.  
Simmons nudges Skye's hand indicating her to let go and reaches for a gun-like object placed on the working table.  
"May I introduce to you the pranking version of ICER!" says Simmons dramaticly.  
"So... you and FItz spent all this time just to make this?" Skye sounds a litlle bit jealous. Afterall, this is what makes Simmons stays in the lab instead of being with Skye.  
"Yes! Do you want a demonstration?"  
"Nope, I just wanna go to bed with my scientist girlfriend who let me fell asleep alone in the last three days."  
Just at the moment Skye finishes speaking, they see Fitz approaching the lab.  
Simmon squeaks in excitment, treating this as a perfect opportunity to demonstrate.  
"Don't you dare to shoot" Skye says. She's to tired to witness any kind of mess coming out of that gun.  
"But it's NOW or NEVER!" Fitz is only a few steps away from the door.  
"No, no, it's not the time!" Skye is trying her best to stop Simmons.  
However...  
"I don't care!"  
And...  
"No, No, NO! DAMNIT Jemma!"  
Here comes a paint-coverd Fitz.  
"What the hell Jemma?" Says an angry Fitz.  
"I'm not ready for this picture..." Murmurs a face-palmed Skye.  
"Oops, I'm sorry Fitz" Says an innocent-looking Simmons.


End file.
